1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of detections and, more particularly, to an X-ray image detection system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a prior X-ray imaging system 100. The X-ray imaging system 100 consists of an X-ray generating apparatus 110 and an X-ray imaging apparatus 120. The X-ray generating apparatus 110 includes an X-ray source 111, a source control unit 112 for controlling the operation of the X-ray source 111 and an irradiation switch 113. The X-ray imaging apparatus 120 consists of a ray image detection apparatus 121, a support frame 122. The ray image detection apparatus 121 consists of a fluorescent screen and an X-ray film. In the X-ray photographing for medical image, by performing an exposure to the X-ray film, the X-ray image can be directly recorded and developed on the X-ray film, and thus the physical condition of a patient can be recorded.
Since recording the physical condition of patient by an X-ray film as aforementioned cannot satisfy the requirement of digitalization, there is another prior X-ray imaging system 200 provided as shown in FIG. 2, which introduces a new X-ray imaging apparatus 210. In the X-ray imaging apparatus 210, an X-ray flat panel detector (X-ray FPD) 211 replaces the ray image detection apparatus 121 that uses an X-ray film, and the imaging process of the X-ray flat panel detector 211 is controlled by a controller device 212. Then, the controller device 212 transmits the digital image of the patient to a display device 220.
Although the X-ray imaging system 200 in FIG. 2 can satisfy the requirement of image digitalization, the new X-ray imaging apparatus 210 is an additional component, which cannot synchronize with the early type X-ray generating apparatus 110. In order to solve the problem of synchronizing the new type X-ray imaging apparatus 210 with the early type X-ray generating apparatus 110, an automatic exposure detection (AED) is introduced.
FIG. 3 is the diagram of a prior X-ray flat panel detector 211, which includes an X-ray image detector 310, at least one integrator 320, and an analog to digital convertor (ADC) 330. The X-ray image detector 310 has at least one pixel 311. The amount of current produced by the at least one pixel corresponds to the amount of incident X-ray. In order to detect the X-ray produced by the X-ray generating apparatus 110, the X-ray image detector 3110, the at least one integrator 320 and the analog to digital convertor 330 are all in operation.
FIG. 4 is the timing diagram of the AED of the X-ray flat panel detector in FIG. 3. Please also refer to FIG. 2, FIG. 3 and FIG. 4. At the time TA, after X-ray generating apparatus 110 generates an X-ray, the analog to digital convertor 330 will detect that the voltage of the point A has a significant change (for example, over a threshold), and will generate a signal to notify the controller device 212 of such, and the controller device 212 will clean up the charges of the at least one pixel 311 in a very short time TB (for example, 1 ms). Then, after the time TC, the remaining X-ray data is collected and an image is formed. In order to achieve the function of AED, in the present time, the analog to digital convertor 330 must always stay in operating mode and thus consume high power, which cannot satisfy the trend of power saving. Thus, there is a need for the prior X-ray flat panel detector to be improved.